gamemaster131scodelyokoevoulutionfandomcom-20200214-history
EPISODE 3
' Code Lyoko Evolution Episode 3- A Prom Problem (Part 1)' I'm sorry I keep forgetting to do this so here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko if I did the series would be a lot less confusing. Dear moon scoop, please do not hurt me for making a story about how I would make the fifth season if I did own code Lyoko. Because if I did, this would be airing on TV. Thank you, you're…fan, GameMaster131. Theme song: Here we are, going far, to save all that we love; If we give, all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world; Today, make Evil go away! Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all. Code Lyoko, be there when you call! Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall. Code Lyoko, stronger after all! Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all. Code Lyoko, be there when you call. Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall. Code Lyoko, stronger after all! ' '#98: A Prom Problem(Part 1) Camera shows Graham and Odd walking. They then start talking about the upcoming school dance. ' '''Odd: Yeah. I don't think I'll ever get a date to the prom. ' 'Graham: I think I know who I wanna ask. ' '''Odd: Who? Is it Aelita? Yumi? Sissi? Graham: No, no, and double der no! ''' '''Odd: Who else could it be? You haven't even told anyone who you have a crush on. It's annoying. Jeremie walks toward them. By the look on his face it seems he has heard the entire conversation. ''' '''Jeremie: Dances are a waste of time, guys. But seriously, if you want to know who Graham would ask, Odd, it would probably be Millie. Odd: You like Millie? How old are you again? Graham: 13. And sort of….yeah. But Jeremie's promised not to tell. Jeremie: I only promised not to tell Sissi and her cronies. If I tell anyone in our group, your secret is still safe. We don't tell each other's secrets to EVERYONE. We just make sure it stays in our circle. Besides, Odd was the only one in our group who hasn't heard. You told Ulrich after you came back from the dentist on laugh gas. You told me because you trust me. Aelita found out when she heard you singing in the shower-''' 'Graham blushes. ' '''Jeremie: And Yumi found out because Ulrich texted her. But don't worry; none of us will ever spill. Sissi walks over with Herb and another group of cronies. Sissi: Spill what? Herb: Tell us the secret or you'll get beat up big time! Jeremie: This is the one thing you'll never find out, Delmas! Aelita walks in. Aelita: Leave them alone, Sissi. All you ever do is pester them! You pester me. You pester anyone who isn't stupid enough to follow you around and back you up. Except Herb. For some reason the geek just follows you because he's crushing on you and you'll never notice, Delmas! Sissi walks away and so does her cronies. Odd: Well that's one way to get rid of gossipers. Ulrich walks in. Ulrich: What happened? Odd: We were talking about the prom and Graham said he knew who he would ask and then… Yumi walks up unnoticed. Yumi: Let me guess, you found out about his little crush. Odd: Yeah. Graham, you should totally ask her. ''' '''Graham is staring at Millie as she is walking around with Tamiya. Graham: Ask who what? Odd: (Whisper) I was suggesting you ask Millie to the prom. Graham: Yeah. I will. But I have to wait for the perfect moment. Plus I don't know how to…. Ulrich: No problem, Romeo! I'll show you the moves. Graham: I have one question. How did William find out? Aelita: Unfourantly, the same way I did. Graham blushes again. ''' '''Graham: By the way, Yumi, doesn't your little brother like Millie, too? Yumi: He used to. But now he claims he doesn't have luck with women. He probably wouldn't be angry if you went with her. The next day….. Jeremie: Dude you need to ask her now before she gets a date! ''' '''Graham: How do you know she doesn't? Jeremie: I have my ways. Jeremie hands him some flowers and takes his ball cap away. Graham: Hey! That's my trademark! Jeremie: Look, people here don't wear ball caps when they ask a girl to the prom. Besides, you won't be wearing it to the dance. Now go get yourself a date! Graham walks outside the dorm room. He walks up to a corner and waits until Millie comes for her report with Tamiya. After she comes he waits for a little bit before Tamiya goes to the bathroom. He then throws the flowers in the trash and walks up to Millie. Graham: Hi. Millie: Hi Graham! Hey I was wondering will you go to the prom with me? Graham: I was about to ask you the same thing! Yeah! I'll go with you! Millie: Great! ''' '''Graham: I'll pick you up 15 minutes before the dance! Millie: Ok. I'll see you then! Millie goes off to find Tamiya. Graham goes back to the dorm to share the news. Jeremie: What she say? Graham: She said yes! Yeah! I've got a date! I've got a date! Whoa, I feel so good! Camera shows Herb walking. He looks sad. Xana then possesses him and he walks back to his dorm. To be continued….